


Sweet brother of mine

by HiguT



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiguT/pseuds/HiguT
Summary: Kurt and Blaine face Cooper's wrath when he demands explanation on their wedding.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sweet brother of mine

**Author's Note:**

> @sablud50 gave me: kurt, brothers 
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy ♥

In the back of his mind, Kurt knew he would be in trouble, they would both be in trouble the second they agreed on marrying each other in the barn.

That did not stop him. He knew many people would get angry. So many people were absent: Elliott, Isabelle, the Warblers. He could already imagine the call he would get from Wes and David and it made him wince.

“Oh my god! Cooper!” Blaine gasped in his arms.

Kurt frowned as Blaine suddenly sat up on the bed. He put a hand on his naked shoulder and enjoyed the way his wedding ring looked against Blaine’s skin. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, now was not the time to marvel about this.

“Baby?” He whispered.

“Cooper will be so mad, so so mad.”

“I’m sure he will understand, come on, lie down with me, Mister Anderson.”

“It’s Anderson-Hummel,” Blaine mumbled.

Blaine turned around and bent down, a smile on his face.

“I guess it is,” Kurt said in awe.

Blaine’s hand came up to his cheek and Kurt could feel the cold ring on his skin. He did not care about how great his ring looked against his husband’s skin, this was better, so much better.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispered softly. “We’re married.”

“Yes, yes we are.”

Blaine was on top of him in a second and when he kissed him, they both forgot all about Cooper and the people they had not called. It did not seem to matter anymore, not when they were together, and finally happy.

**Six Months Later**

Kurt was as comfortable as he could get: he was sitting on the couch, Blaine’s head on his knees and he was running his fingers in his hair, playing with the curls on his husband’s head as they watched a movie he did not really care about.

They both jumped when they heard the doorbell ring, the sound breaking the bubble they had created around themselves.

“Are we expecting anyone?” Blaine asked, half-asleep.

“No.”

“I’ll go check.”

“Leave it,” Kurt mumbled. “It’s late and I’m comfy.”

“It could be important.”

The doorbell rang once again, followed by bangs on the door.

Blaine sat up and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, okay. Go,” Kurt sighed.

Blaine pressed a kiss on his head because he could.

Kurt watched him leave their living room, already angry at whoever dared show up at this hour. He knew that he was being petty and ridiculous but he had not had much time that week, and he was enjoying his evening. Spending time with Blaine in the evening was one of his favorite parts of the day. It was important to him, given how fast their lives were with college and work. Life in New York was fast and full of stress. Cuddling on the couch was the only time Kurt did not feel overwhelmed by life and he did not appreciate being disturbed.

“Blaine Devon Anderson.”

Kurt got up, his hands shaking. He should have seen it coming, should have gotten ready to face Cooper. Yet, here he was, absolutely not ready and scared.

“It’s Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt heard Blaine say.

Kurt face-palmed. While he always felt a rush of pride and love whenever Blaine corrected people on his name, he was not sure that now was the time. It probably was not the best way to start the conversation.

“Yes well, I wouldn’t know, would I?”

Kurt took a deep breath and walked to the door, ready to face Cooper’s wrath.

“Hi, Cooper,” He said.

“You!” Cooper growled, his finger pointed at him threateningly.

Cooper came into the apartment and Blaine closed the door behind him.

“Cooper, look...”

“Shut it, squirt. Care to explain why I’m only finding out that you two got hitched and moved back to New York? Not only that but I found out from mom. Mom!”

“Why don’t we go sit? Cooper, can I get you anything to drink?” Kurt asked.

“No.”

Kurt turned off the television, understanding that they would not finish the movie tonight.

Cooper sat on their chair, Blaine across from him on the couch. Kurt let himself fall next to his husband and took his hand.

“I wanted to call you,” Blaine told his brother. “I just did not know how to say it and then time passed and…”

“That’s what hurt, Blaine!” Cooper replied. “I know I was not the best brother to you but I was there for you the first time you two broke up. I was there when you got engaged, I was the first person you called when you thought about buying that ring. I was there when _he_ broke your heart and I was the one that picked up the pieces. _I_ called mom, _I_ called Dalton to get you that job.”

“I know,” Blaine whispered.

“So what? I’m not good enough for good news?” Cooper asked.

“Of course, you are!” Blaine snapped. “Cooper, I’m sorry and I’m so grateful for everything you did for me. I just… I really did not know how to tell you… We didn’t plan this, it just happened, and then I thought about you, and I was so scared...”

“He was,” Kurt said. “We’ve been talking about telling you since the wedding, we just… We did not mean to hurt you, Cooper.”

“I want to talk to Kurt. Alone,” Cooper sighed. “Go to your room.”

Blaine was about to argue because he was in his apartment, he was a married adult, and he was not about to be sent to his room by his brother like a child. He gave up when Cooper gave him a look that said “I’m already mad at you, don’t make it worse,” and Kurt nodded.

He got up and kissed Kurt.

“I’ll be waiting, okay?” He whispered softly against his lips.

“Love you,” Kurt smiled.

“Love you more.”

“Be nice,” Blaine said to Cooper.

Kurt watched Blaine close the door behind him and turned his attention back to Cooper.

“Cooper, I know that...”

“Let me ask you a question first, Kurt,” Cooper said. “Why did you marry him?”

“What?”

“When I came back into Blaine’s life, I thought the two of you were adorable. Then you broke up, then you got engaged and I thought it would be fine. You were both in New York, you were reunited and Blaine seemed happy. He was a wreck when you left him. He was alone and heartbroken, and depressed. Now, suddenly, I’m talking to my mother and you guys are married? Why?”

“I love him,” Kurt stated calmly.

“You loved him then as well. What’s the difference?”

“We are. Blaine and I, we’ve always loved each other, you’re right about that. We were just… We were not good at communicating when it mattered. We were kids and we did not understand that love is not always enough. Losing him, seeing him with Karofsky,” Kurt took a breath, it still hurt to think about this. “I never want to go through that ever again.”

His voice was small and Cooper nodded. He saw the hurt in his eyes and it calmed him down.

“If you ever hurt him again...”

“I might,” Kurt sighed. “We’re human, Cooper. We probably will hurt each other at some point. What I can promise you is that the outcome will be different. We… We go to therapy. Both of us. Together and separately. We’re learning to be better. To ourselves and to each other. I love your brother, Cooper. I don’t want to lose him again.”

It seemed to be enough for Cooper. He nodded and got up from his seat. He opened up his arms and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, give me a hug.”

“What?”

“Well, you’re my brother too now, Kurt. Come on, let’s hug it out.”

Kurt rolled his eyes but walked up to him. He sighed against Cooper’s chest when he felt his arms around him.

“I want a hug too!” Blaine said from the room.

“Then join us!” Cooper yelled.

Kurt laughed when he felt Blaine’s body collide with his. He was trapped between the Anderson’s brothers and he really did not mind.

“So am I forgiven?” Blaine asked.

“Only if you let me throw you a bachelor’s party.”

“No,” Blaine said. “But we do have champagne.”

Cooper took a step back, letting go of Kurt.

“Go get it.”

Kurt shook his head. He was in for a long night, he realized.

**Author's Note:**

> Sending love to everyone ♥


End file.
